libro viejo, historias viejas
by blackkpnight
Summary: hola, este es mi diario, lo se, partece un poco irreal, pero les juro que todo es completamente real, solo...creanme! se que soy timida y no hablo mucho, pero este diario muestra los lados mas prufundos de mi ser y los secretos mas inesperados...


**Primer capítulo, espero que les guste, los personajes no son míos, son de happy tree friends, obviamente como humanos xD, revieeeew pleaaase w, cuando avance más la historia le pondré más detalles de la historia y eso ^^ **

Hola.

Es extraño empezar a escribir en muchas hojas blancas…..o eso es lo que pienso.

¿Debería ponerte nombre?

Eres un diario, mi diario.

Tu nombre será…..zack, no, necesitas un nombre más genial, que tal…sky?

Bien, te voy a contar lo que me pasa día a día, de seguro te divertirás, no es que tenga una vida muy interesante, pero bueno, hare lo que pueda.

No me eh presentado.

Soy flaky, una chica común y corriente de pelo rojizo y ojos también de color rojo.

! De seguro me ayudaras mucho!

Ya que no soy muy buena con las palabras cuando hablo con otra persona. Me cuesta mucho comunicarme con las demás personas, soy muy tímida.

Vivo en un pueblo pequeño, pero cómodo y feliz, un día cualquiera como este, donde el sol brilla y el viento sopla suave, fui a divertirme con mis amigos.

No hablo de muchas cosas con ellos, pero ellos me acompañan y logran entenderme de una manera u otra.

Te presentare a mis amigos

El primero: Giggles

Una chica de pelo corto, hasta los hombros, su cabello, brillante como el agua y sus ojos color rosa al igual que su cabello, usa un moño en su cabeza y generalmente usa vestidos, hoy estaba con un vestido rosa y algunos toques de color amarillo.

Esta chica es muy animada y simpática, siempre tiene una sonrisa que ofrecer.

El segundo: nutty

Un chico de pelo verde y desordenado.

Es gracioso verlo.

¿Por qué?

Siempre tiene dulces pegados en el pelo o en la ropa, además de siempre hablar de caramelos y cosas dulces.

Es muy simpático, una un buzo color verde al igual que sus pantalones, uno de sus ojos es normal y el otro es completamente desorbitado ¿rarísimo no? Él es uno de los que más me habla y me integra a la conversación, me ayuda a hablar un poco más, aunque me da mucha vergüenza.

El tercero: sniffles

Es realmente inteligente, siempre me sorprende con sus ideas, usa unos lentes, una camiseta de color negro y un chaleco color celeste.

De personalidad es muy decidido, habla suave y es muy simpático, usa unos lentes redondos y su cabello, liso, corto y de color celeste.

Bueno, creo que es un poco aburrido describirlos a todos ya que son bastantes, mejor, al resto te los presento más tarde.

H…hola-les dije a los demás, lo sé, soy una tonta, ni siquiera me atrevo a decirles "hola" como debería.

Hola! Qué bueno que viniste! –me dijo el peli verde, lleno de dulces como de costumbre.

Sí, me alegra que vinieras ¿quieres ir con nosotros a la biblioteca?-me dijo sniffles sentado en donde estaba

Yo asenti y me fui con ellos dos, al llegar estaban Giggles y Cuddles esperándonos

Ho! Cierto, no sabes quién es Cuddles

Es un chico de pelo amarillo, tiene la chasquilla de color crema, usa un pollerón de color amarillo y unos jeans, sus ojos al igual que su suave pollerón son de color amarillo.

De personalidad es muy animado, siempre esta con Giggles, yo ya creo que son novios

No le digas a nadie que pienso eso! De seguro me matarían…

Entramos los cinco a la biblioteca, el que atendía era un hombre alto, de pelo azul y usaba unos aritos que parecían cuernos de alce, usaba un traje de color celeste, con un corbata color amarillo, su mirada estaba perdida en el espacio.

¿Hola? –pregunto el oji amarillo y el hombre alto se calló de la silla, todos reímos.

¿Por qué me reí? Que tonta soy, no debí reírme de alguien que se cae!

Hola, soy Lumpi ¿en qué puedo servirlos?-nos dijo el hombre

Quería ver un par de libros de historia para colegio, por favor –dijo sniffles, era cierto en realidad habíamos venido a la biblioteca porque teníamos una tarea de historia

Entre dispuesta a meterme en la lectura con mis amigos…

¿Qué tonta soy verdad? Y torpe…..¿cómo es que alguien puede tropezarse con un librero? No solo el librero sino que la punta del librero….

La cosa fue así, uno de los libreros estaba un poco interpuesto en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de lectura, mi pie se engancho y caí al suelo junto con un par de libros.

¿Por qué?¿por qué tenía que ponerme a llorar como una niña de cinco años? Creo que soy bastante grande para andar llorando por caerme..¿como soy tan tonta? Ya tengo 16! Soy una tonta! ¿Como es posible que esto me suceda?

Sniffles y nutty corrieron para ayudarme, me limpiaron las lágrimas y levantaron los libros que me cayeron encima.

Que lindos, siempre me ayudan en todo, algún día tengo que compensarlos…

Me senté en silencio mientras los demás buscaban libros.

**Fin del primer capítulo, en el siguiente se pone un poco más interesante *-* ya saben, revieween (?)**


End file.
